1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a warning device for the protection of vehicles and other properties and their contents against unauthorized entry using audio frequencies, radio frequencies and other mechanical devices. In particular, it relates to the type of alarm system which will call attention to an unauthorized entry to a vehicle or property and signal an authority upon the occasion of such entry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many alarm devices in use today. They vary from the simple sounding of a vehicle's horn to more sophisticated devices which sound horns, turn on lights, and activate computers to perform various functions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,244 discloses an audible-visual warning alarm system with multiple liquid level sensing devices including an optional voice input connected to the speaker through which the audible signals are made available.
A remotely controlled alarm system wherein a supervisory transmitter is normally energized, transmitting to a supervisory receiver is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,433. If the power fails or other tampering occurs, the supervisory transmitter stops transmitting and the supervisory receiver stops receiving, at which time a trouble indicator is activated.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,581,014 and 3,925,751 are examples of alarm systems which employ voice warning generators providing a recorded signal indicating an alarm.
3. Objectives, Criteria and Technical Considerations of the Invention
The inventors conducted a serious research into the methods and occasions of the theft and unauthorized entry of personal and real property. In keeping with their inquiry, particular attention was given to the theft of CB radios from vehicles, contents of motor and rail freight carriers, and personal property from homes and offices. It was found that it takes a short amount of time for knowledgeable, unauthorized persons to gain information on how the prior art alarm devices operate, and such person can, in turn, deviate or alter designed functions of the prior art alarm devices. It is, therefore, the object of this invention to give notice to an authority when unauthorized entry to a property is made, and further, to simultaneously give notice at the property site of the unauthorized entry.
Several factors, including the following, were taken under consideration in the development of this device:
(1) the ability of knowledgeable theives to cut power cables to a vehicle or other property, thereby deactivating the entire system's ability to perform, allowing the deactivation of the property's alarm system, followed by the reconnection or "jumping" of the power supply in order to make the property operational again;
(2) the problems related to radio signals wherein a signal from an unknown transmitter activates a receiving alarm device;
(3) the physical and phychological responses of a person making an unauthorized entry to a vehicle or other property when an on-site notice is given of such entry; (4) physical and psychological responses of an authorized person upon the receipt of a signal of an unauthorized entry;
(5) electronic safety precautions and regulations effecting the promulgation of radio waves (As a result of considering electronic safety, the components of this invention are activated by negative currents, and current blocking devices are installed to prevent accidental "shorts" that would effect the performance of this invention or the performance of the vehicle or property to which it is attached. And, in the case of the transmitting of radio frequencies, the transmitter must be turned off within authorized allocated time, regardless to the circuits activation by authorization, accident, or by a phenomenon); and
(6) one interior console switch to control all authorized and unauthorized entry, which in one of three positions could turn the device "off", set the device in a mode for sending a radio signal to an authority, and set the device in a mode for sending a radio signal to an authority and at the same time create audible and mechanical activity at the property site.
Finally, a tangent object of this invention evolved from the inventor's inquiries into the areas which this device would affect, i.e., radio, television, CB, aircraft, police, fire and marine, and other ratio type communicating facilities, and the community as a whole. The object in this regard is to provide an alarm system which does not interfere with any other of these facilities, but rather, in addition to notifying the owner of the unauthorized entry, is also capable of notifying other authorities of a distress situation. For example, a blinking light or radio signal by a vehicle restrained by snow, flood, etc., can be received by police, airline pilots, forest rangers, CB's, or neighbors.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide a warning system which will notify an authority when an unauthorized entry is made to a vehicle, its contents or other property, and at the same time call attention to such unauthorized entry at the vehicle or other property site.
To satisfy these and other objectives of this invention, the following criteria is established and fulfilled by the invention disclosed herein:
(1) That the device would serve as a warning and signaling system for the protection of life and property and facilitate the social process of deterring and preventing crime;
(2) That the device in every respect satisfy safety rules and regulations promulgated by such agencies as the Federal Communications Commission, local fire and police authorities, and city ordinances, and that the device should not be a nuisance to these and other authorities or to the peace and tranquility of a neighborhood;
(3) That the device be economical to manufacture and install;
(4) That, in addition to economic manufacturing and installation cost, it should require a minimum amount of maintenance;
(5) That the control unit be small in size and portable and transferable from one vehicle or property to another vehicle or property with a minimum labor factor; and
(6) That the device should be simple to operate.
Following this criteria, it is an objective of this invention to promulgate a radio signal in the atmosphere to a companion receiving device carried by an authorized person or installed at a remote authorized location when an unauthorized entry is made to a property, and in so doing, give notice at both locations.
In keeping with the aforementioned, it is an objective of this device to use a transmitted, coded radio signal which will activate its companion receiving device and that receiving device only, i.e., the coded signal emitted by one transmitter will not activate an alarm connected to any other receiver used for this purpose.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a switching system which can be "programmed" to the needs of an individual vehicle or other property.
Also, an object of this invention provides for the use of the ordinary security keys used in the normal and ordinary use of a vehicle or other property, and since the device is installed inside of the vehicle or other property, it does not require an individual security key.
In addition to the foregoing, it is an objective of this invention to provide a property owner with instant information upon the occurrence of an unauthorized entry or attempt of entry to a vehicle or other property. This is particularly important, in order that such information can be quickly transmitted to the police and other authorities.
Furthermore, it is the objective of this invention to provide a remote warning and signaling system which will allow for the installation of many coded receiving devices mounted on a console or panel so that one central authority can monitor signals of unauthorized entry from transmitters installed in vehicles and other properties at different locations.